Little Notes
by Yorucchi
Summary: Sebuah sobekan kertas kecil yang diselipkan pada sebuah lubang di meja sekolah, ternyata merupakan permulaan dari kisah sebuah pasangan. Based from true story. RinxLen OS. RnR, plis?


**Little Notes**

_by Em0Pierr0t_

* * *

><p>Oneshot<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alo disana ^^, sperti yang summary bilang, ini merupakan kisah nyata yg diceritakan bokap saya, karena temannya mengalami ini. 75% ceritanya dari bokap saya, 25% itu tambahan(kutambahin).. hehe~<em>

_**Disclaimer:** karakternya bukan punya saya aja._

_**Warning:** Typo, GJ, ga nyambung, abal, dkk_

_Enjoy~_

**_(A.N= semuanya dalam Normal POV y~)_**

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan setelah tsunami yang melanda Jepang, keadaan kota-kota sudah mulai membaik. Gedung-gedung sudah mulai dibangun kembali, masyarakat juga sudah melakukan rutinitas mereka seperti semula. Termasuk sebuah sekolah yang berada di ujung Kota Chiba, Utatte Gakkou. Karena gedung sekolah mereka yang masih dalam masa perbaikan, serta kurangnya jumlah guru untuk mengajar, jadwal pengajaran dibagi menjadi dua sesi, sesi pertama yaitu pukul 08.00-12.00 dan sesi kedua pukul 12.00-16.00. Kelas 9 mendapat sesi pertama, sementara kelas 7 dan 8 mendapat sesi kedua.<p>

Sekarang, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 14.00, disaat dimana matahari ditingkat terpanasnya, serta bisikan-bisikan iblis yang membuat semua mengantuk, termasuk seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ yang duduk di dekat jendela tersebut,

"Huff, bosan..." gumamnya kecil. Sebut saja ia Mikane Rin, yang duduk dibangku kelas 8. Mata _azure_nya yang dalam, kulit putih yang mulus, serta wajah yang manisnya bisa membuat para laki-laki jatuh hati kepadanya. Apalagi dengan adanya pita putih yang cukup besar diatas kepalanya, sehingga ia sering dipanggil 'Usarin' oleh teman-temannya, meskipun terkadang ia cemberut karena kesal dipanggil seperti itu.

Pikiran Rin tidak bisa terfokus dengan rumus-rumus yang terpampang sangat jelas di papan tulis kelasnya. Bahkan penjelasan Lola-sensei tidak ada yang bisa menyangkut di kepalanya. Terus terang, Rin merindukan Meiko-sensei yang suka bercanda saat pelajaran, sehingga membuat para murid tidak jenuh. Tetapi sayangnya, karena bencana tsunami melanda, Meiko-sensei tidak bisa ditemukan keberadaannya **(A.N= maaf bagi para pecinta Meiko T,T)**, hal itu tentu membuat Rin dan teman-temannya sedih.

Rin memegang pensil mekaniknya dan mulai membuat beberapa goresan-goresan kecil dimejanya. Saat sedang membuat 'maha karya'nya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah lubang kecil dimejanya, dan didalam lubang tersebut, diselipkan sebuah lipatan kertas berwarna kuning. Karena penasaran, Rinpun membukanya.

'_Meja ini adalah kepunyaan Kagamine Len!'_

Kata-kata itulah yang tertulis dikertas tersebut. Jika dilihat dari tinta bolpoin pada kertas itu, sepertinya kertas ini baru ditaruh tadi pagi, karena sebelum-sebelumnya Rin juga tidak pernah melihat kertas ini.

'Dia pikir siapa dia, seenaknya saja menyatakan meja ini adalah miliknya...' batin Rin.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Rin menyobek sedikit dari kertas dibukunya yang berwarna oranye, dan mulai menulis,

_'Hei, Kak Len, kamu pikir kamu siapa, aku juga duduk disini, tau!~' _

Setelah menulis balasan kertas tadi, ia melipat kertas itu dan menyelipkannya didalam lubang di meja tersebut. Setelah memasukkannya, barulah ia mulai mencatat apa yang tertulis di papan tulis. Tetapi pikirannya berubah ketika melihat rumus-rumus 'ajaib' yang hanya bisa dimengerti para profesor,

"Hufff... lebih baik aku meminjam catatan Miki..." gumamnya kecil dan mulai memandangi langit dari jendela disampingnya.

* * *

><p>SKIP<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Rin berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, tetapi ternyata ia datang lebih cepat 15 menit dari jadwal yang ditetapkan. Meskipun didepan kelas tersebut sudah ada beberapa anak yang bercanda ataupun mengerjakan PR, tetapi Rin memilih untuk tetap diam, sampai akhirnya...<p>

"Usarriiiiiiiiin~ Sudah mengerjakan PR linear belum?" tanya seorang gadis sembari berlari dan memeluknya.

"Hehehe, belum Miki..." jawab Rin tertawa garing kepada sahabat dekatnya Miki. Miki memiliki rambut _pink rose_ yang panjangnya sepinggang, serta mata yang berwarna coklat indah. Sifatnya sangat periang, meskipun terkadang agak ceroboh.

"Yesss, berarti aku tidak akan menerima hukuman dari Leon-sensei sendirian!" teriak Miki dengan riang, sementara Rin tertawa kecil melihatnya.

TENG! TENG!

Tanpa mereka rasakan, bel telah berbunyi. Rin, Miki dan teman sekelas mereka yang lainnya menunggu kakak kelas mereka untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, pelajaran cukup sampai disini anak-anak, kalian boleh pulang," suara Lola-sensei yang terdengar dari dalam kelas, disusul dengan suara gesekan antara kursi dengan lantai. Pintu kelaspun dibuka, satu per satu murid kelas 9 keluar dari kelas tersebut. Rin dan Miki yang masih bercanda gurau akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Rin hanya melihat satu per satu kakak kelas mereka yang keluar, sementara Miki sedang membacakan doa kepada yang kuasa agar dibebaskan dari hukuman Leon-sensei.

Mata Rin terbelalak ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang keluar terakhir dari kelas itu. Ia memilik rambut _honey blonde_ yang diikat berbentuk _ponytail_ kecil, mata _azure_nya yang dalam, serta wajah tampannya. Rin merasa wajahnya memerah, apalagi dengan orang itu yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Rin.

"Ahem... Ahem... Rin, jangan menatap laki-laki itu terus, sekarang sudah saatnya masuk kelas~" suara Miki memecahkan lamunannya.

"T-tidak, kok!" kata Rin meyakinkan Miki, yang hasilnya gagal. Bukannya percaya, Miki hanya menampakkan seringai kecil diwajahnya,

"Seleramu bagus, Rin~" bisiknya kecil. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, wajah Rin sekarang menjadi sangat panas.

Rin berjalan sembari melamun ketempat duduknya, ia menopang dagu dan membayangkan wajah laki-laki itu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, bahkan bayangannya tidak bisa dihilangkan dari benaknya.

'Aku ingin tahu namanya...' batin Rin.

"...kane-san, Mikane-san?" suara Leon-sensei yang memecah lamunannya.

"I-iya sensei?"

"Wajahmu merah, apa kamu sakit?"

"T-tidak sensei, saya baik-baik saja." ia merasa sangat malu, apalagi dengan teman-teman sekelas yang memandangnya heran. Kecuali Miki, yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan membahas ulang tentang linear..." lanjut Leon-sensei. Terdengar suara keluhan dari satu kelas, tetapi Leon-sensei tidak menggubrisnya, dan segera melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Rin mengeluh dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja, dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Ketika ia melihat lubang di meja itu, kertas didalamnya sudah berganti warna, menjadi warna kuning. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Rin mengambil sobekan kertas itu dan membukanya,

'_Kamu sendiri siapa? Aku yakin kamu adalah adik kelasku, yang tidak kuketahui namanya...' _

Dilihat dari kata-kata yang digunakannya, Rin sudah menebak bahwa orang ini bersifat cuek dan seenaknya sendiri. Dan dapat dilihat lagi, dengan tulisan yang 'agak' berantakan, Rin juga menyimpulkan bahwa anak ini adalah anak laki-laki.

Rin menyobek kecil kertasnya dan mulai menulis,

'_kasar sekali... Ya, aku memang adik kelasmu, tapi setidaknya jangan kasar-kasar, dong. Namaku Rin, Mikane Rin.'_

Ia melipatnya dan memasukkannya lagi kedalam lubang tersebut, berpikir tentang balasan yang akan ia dapat keesokan harinya.

Semenjak saat itu, tanpa mereka sadari, perasaan suka dan penasaran antara satu sama lainpun muncul. Setiap hari mereka berbalas-balasan dengan kertas kecil dilubang tersebut. Mereka saling bercerita tentang kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat sedang membalas surat tersebut, Rin juga bercerita tentang orang yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang, yang dibalas dengan Len,

'_Kamu akan bertemu dengannya, tenang saja... :)'_

Ketika Rin membaca itu, ia sempat heran karena Len mengatakannya dengan sangat yakin, apalagi dengan sebuah _emoticon_, Len sangat jarang menulis menggunakan _emoticon, _bahkan tidak pernah. Tetapi Rin hanya tersenyum kecil sesudah itu. Keduanya berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun tentang cara berkomunikasi mereka yang unik.

.

Sampai pada suatu kali...

Rin duduk di kursinya dan membuka kertas kecil tersebut...

'_Maaf, tempat dudukku akan di rolling, sehingga aku tidak bisa membalas suratmu lagi... Supaya tidak penasaran, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dibawah pohon sakura ditaman belakang sekolah setelah kau pulang? Di hari dimana kau membaca ini, Kutunggu ya~'_

Rasa kecewa, sedih, dan perasaan kehilangan mulai memenuhi Rin ketika membaca kalimat pertama, tetapi perasaan itu segera ditutup oleh perasaan senang sekaligus gugup ketika membaca kalimat terakhir itu.

'Lebih baik aku datang, toh tidak ada salahnya aku bertemu dengan orang itu...' gumam Rin dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Bel pulang telah berbunyi, sebagian murid sudah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, kecuali Rin, Miki, Miku, Gumo dan Luki yang mendapat tugas piket hari itu.<p>

"Huahh, aku bisa telat kalau begini..." gumam Rin kecil sementara tangannya menghapus tulisan-tulisan dipapan tulis.

"Terlambat kenapa?" tanya Gumo, si ketua piket yang tiba-tiba lewat dibelakangnya. Rin tersentak kaget ketika mendengar Gumo, ia menoleh ke belakang,

"Eng, itu a-aku ada janji..." kata Rin pelan.

"Janji sama? Kalo' sama cowok aku biarkan kau pergi..." jawab Gumo sembari mengeluarkan seringai. Wajah Rin memerah seketika saat ia mendengar kata-kata itu.

"T-terima kasih, Gumo-kun!" Rin berterima kasih sembari berjalan keluar.

.

Setelah Rin berjalan(baca: berlari) pergi,

"Siapa yang akan ditemuinya, ya?" tanya Gumo. Sementara seorang gadis berambut _pink rose_ tertawa kecil,

"Pasti dia... Kita tanyakan kepada dia saja besok."

.

Rin berlari kecil menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Len. Semilir angin yang terasa sejuk mengenai kulitnya. Langit berwarna oranye menghiasi langit, Rin tersenyum melihat semua itu.

"Sudah jarang aku kesini..."

Setelah berjalan, akhirnya Rin dapat melihat satu-satunya pohon sakura yang selamat dari terjangan tsunami, dan dibawahnya terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk menikmati keadaan disekitarnya. Rin berjalan mendekat agar bisa melihat lebih jelas orang tersebut. Rin berjalan beberapa langkah, dan saat ia bisa melihat orang itu dengan cukup jelas, matanya terbelalak...

"Itu... Len?" wajahnya memerah, perasaannya campur aduk, ia sangat senang dengan kenyataan Len adalah orang yang dia suka, tetapi dia bingung apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang.

"Uuuhhh... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Berjalan mendekatinya? Atau hanya berdiam disini, atau berlari, at-...""Kamu Rin ya?"

Wajah Rin tambah memanas ketika menyadari wajah Len yang berjarak 3 cm dari wajahnya, apalagi dengan tangan Len yang berada di pundaknya.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Len hanya menyeringai kecil dan memegang pergelangan tangannya,

"Sudah kutebak kalau kau orangnya... Secara tidak langsung, kamu juga memberi tahuku 'kan, kalau kau menyukai seseorang?" kata Len sembari menarik lembut Rin ke bawah pohon sakura. in hanya mengikuti Len, dan tanpa Rin sadari, seringai jahil terpampang di wajah Len.

Rin teringat bahwa ia pernah bercerita kepada Len tentang lelaki yang ditemuinya-yang ternyata adalah Len-, dan bagaimana perasaannya.

"A-a... i-itu..." Rin gelagapan saat menjawab, ia merasa sangat malu, sementara Len hanya terkikik.

"Kenap-.. mmh..!" belum sempat Rin melanjutkan perkataannya, Len telah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Rin. Rin hanya terbelalak sebelum akhirnya membalas ciuman Len. Ciuman hangat, sekaligus ciuman pertama mereka. Bagi Len sendiri, ia sudah menyukai Rin semenjak ia melihatnya di MOS, sudah setahun lamanya Len menyimpan perasaannya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat pertama kali ia melihat Rin menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Len juga yang hanya 'iseng' menyelipkan sebuah kertas kecil, dan mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang membalas tulisan-tulisan di kertas kecilnya merasa sedikit sebal, karena ia sering terpancing emosi, tetapi, perasaannya berubah menjadi kebahagiaan ketika yang membalas suratnya adalah Rin. Len memeluk pinggang kecil Rin, sementara Rin memeluk leher jenjang Len.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Len menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rin,

"Aku juga menyukaimu, ah, bukan... mencintaimu." kata Len.

* * *

><p>Sebuah lubang kecil disebuah meja, selain membuat kertas bolong saat menulis ternyata memiliki kegunaan lain, salah satunya, cara membuat sebuah pasangan bersatu.<p>

Setelah Rin dan Len berpacaran, mereka masih melakukan rutinitas mereka, sampai akhirnya pembangunan gedung selesai dan mereka bisa bertemu tiap harinya, disaat jam istirahat tentunya.

Kecuali, jika mereka janjian untuk bolos bersama.

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Nah selsai =w=)a... aduh betapa abalnya... OTL, btw, yg saya tambain itu yg waktu si Rin ngeliat Len, sm adegan kissu u)b hihi...<em>

_**RnR** pwease?~ :3_


End file.
